


Just give me ten minutes

by Stevieschrodinger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevieschrodinger/pseuds/Stevieschrodinger
Summary: Stucky lovin'.So very not Beta'd
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Just give me ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/gifts).



“Jesus Christ Steve!”

Bucky’s breath is hitching, his voice frustrated, borderline angry. His hair is plastered messily across his forehead. His skin is flushed, sweaty, his red and angry cock bouncing against his abs. He looks too warm, uncomfortable with the way he’s holding himself. Steve can see the muscles of his abs twitching with the strain of keeping himself held in an awkward crunch.

It’s the most beautiful thing Steve’s ever seen. But then he thinks that every day. Every time. It still stuns him, takes him back. Makes him go still, to take time to drink it in.

“Take a fucking photo Rogers!” Bucky’s voice has dropped to a growl.

That snaps him out of it. Just.

He looks down, his own hand wrapped around his own throbbing cock, forgotten totally in the moment. He’s holding it against Bucky’s body, the head of it just pressing against his entrance. Bucky’s ready for him, Steve knows he is, he’s spent the last forty five minutes making sure, first with his mouth, and then with his fingers. The head of his cock is glistening with lube, Bucky’s hole dripping with it. He probably went way overboard, but he wanted to be sure. Had to be sure.

One last time, one last chance, anyone else and he’d already be balls deep...but this is different. This is Bucky. Bucky who has been through things Steve can’t even comprehend. Bucky who carries the immeasurable weight of The Winter Soldier on his shoulders. Bucky who has spent months and months getting to this point, escaping Hydra’s conditioning. Steve has to know that this is okay, “Buck...are you sure you wan-”

“Fucking fuck Steve if you ask me one more goddamn time. Yes!”

One hand gripping at the back of Bucky’s thigh, the other gripping his cock, Steve sinks forward. Never has his self control be tested like it is in this moment. The desperate need to just push forward tingles at the base of his spine, his hips feel like they are vibrating with the instinct to sink home...but he can’t. He can’t let himself. This is about Bucky. He watches Bucky’s face, his pursed lips, his scrunched up nose and his frown of concentration. The head of his cock is finally in, and he stops, takes a breath, lets them both adjust. Bucky moves a little, fidgeting, coming to terms with what’s happening. 

Steve watches it happen, watches the progress, the play of emotions on Bucky’s features. Steve rubs his big hands across the backs of Bucky’s muscular thighs, comforting, waiting for the line between Bucky’s eyebrows to smooth. Waiting to feel Bucky's body to relax under him. Waiting for the instinctive clenching of Buck's hole to calm. Eventually, it does.

Steve allows himself to sink further into Bucky’s body, not even inches at a time, not even centimeters, micro increments. Minutes pass, maybe hours, he doesn’t know. Has to wipe away the sweat that drips into his own eyes, desperately strangling his self control in an iron grip.  
No one is more surprised than Steve when he finally hits home, finally he rests flush to Bucky’s overheated skin.  
He sits there, letting them both adjust, the soft, hot glove of Bucky’s body encasing his own. 

Just this. Just this is enough, he thinks. Even if they never get any further, even if this is all he ever gets, it’s enough. This memory will keep him warm until the end of time.

Bucky’s eyes slowly blink open, his voice quiet, soft and unsure...almost nervous. Vulnerable sounding, not like Bucky at all, “hey, you.”

Steve chuffs a surprised noise, the exhale of air, the tightening of his abs, causes him to move minutely. Steve moans, Bucky releasing a surprised sounding huff.  
Another moment of quiet while they catch their breath. The stroking of Steve’s hands is hypnotic, and Bucky doesn’t know if it’s there to calm him, or for Steve’s own benefit, to give him something else to focus on.  
Steve has that harsh blush high across his cheek bones that means he’s close. Bucky stays quiet, adjusting to the alien feeling of fullness. He knows Steve isn’t going to last, can tell just by looking at him, but that’s okay.  
There will be other times.

Bucky’s voice is still soft, “move, Stevie, m’good. Promise.”

Bucky uncurls one hand from it’s death grip on the covers next to him, reaching through his own legs awkwardly for Steve. Steve doesn’t hesitate, taking Bucky’s offered hand and winds their fingers together. Metal and flesh, locked together.  
He moves, Bucky’s hand flexing against his own. It’s less of a thrust and more of a grind, Steve spending a few minutes figuring this out. Figuring Bucky out.  
He can read him easily now, read his little tells, and he wants to make this good if he can. He desperately wants the opportunity to do this again, if Bucky’s willing.  
Steve listens and watches intently, slowly increasing his movements, waiting for any signal from Bucky that he can work with.

He pulls almost all the way out, slowly sinking back in, catching the depth that makes Bucky’s breath hitch.  
He has a mission now, finding that again, replicating that small indication that Bucky felt pleasure.  
He draws out again, changing the angle, seeking out the spot that’ll make Bucky feel good. He was hoping against hope that this would feel good for Bucky, but the noise that Bucky makes on Steve’s next thrust surpasses his expectations. Steve prays thanks that he already had a firm hand on the back of Bucky’s thighs. That and his super soldier reflexes are the only things that let him get a hand up to the back of Bucky’s knee in time, simultaneously forcing their still linked hands downwards, using his weight to control Bucky. Steve's quick response only just manages to stop Bucky from jackknifing clean off the bed and pushing Steve out of his body. He suspects that his hand will bruise from how strongly Bucky’s metal fingers squeezed for that moment. The moan that came out of Bucky was loud and shocked sounding. 

It’s all Steve needs, and he doubles down, determined, wanting to replicate that. He pins the back of Bucky’s leg, stopping him from reacting like that again, forcing Bucky to just take what he’s giving, and he thrusts again. Hard.

Bucky fucking wails, mouth hanging open, whole body trying to arch away into the bed, fidgeting restlessly like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.  
It’s shocking, the noise Bucky’s making, and on his fourth thrust Steve realises with horror that a familiar fire is already burning inexorably up his spine. That his balls had already gone completely tight. There is no backpedaling from this, no stopping. No rescuing the situation. 

He’s gonna come. He’s gonna come inside of Bucky. Bucky’s hole clenches down on him, Steve desperately doesn’t want this to happen, thought he could last it out, wanted nothing more than to make this good for Bucky.  
No force on this earth could make him stop thrusting, because he is coming, his shame wrapped up in it, babbling apologies that he’s coming, that Bucky’s body just feels so goddamn good.

He thrusts through his orgasm, any finesse or control that he may have had a few moments ago now completely gone, his movements jerky. The whole thing is over in a scant couple of minutes.  
Even as Steve flops over forward, letting Bucky’s body relax under his, Bucky is reaching for him. Bucky wraps his strong arms around Steve’s shoulders, flops his legs to the mattress either side of them, cradling Steve’s hips, Steve’s cock slipping free of his body.

Steve manages go grind out a shameful, “sorry Buck,” against the skin of Bucky’s neck. Lying chest to chest he feels as much as hears Bucky’s rumbling laugh, is brutally aware of Bucky’s rock hard erection trapped between their bodies, a harsh reminder that he’s just fucked this up.

“Don’t worry Rogers, kind of nice to see your not totally perfect,” Bucky’s tone is sarcastic and full of amusement.

Steve makes an agreeable humming noise low in his throat, “ten minutes Buck, just give me ten minutes, I’ll make it up to you.”  
Bucky’s fingers trace up Steve’s spine, coming up to play with blonde hair, “You take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
